When using impulsive radar on a moving ground vehicle, close clutter due to the environment often obscures targets a user is trying to detect. This clutter can vary due to slight changes in the surface, vibration of the vehicle, and source and digitizer jitter. Correcting for clutter by simply decreasing the sensitivity with which targets are detected, may result in some targets being missed or other undesirable effects. As a result, previous attempts to solve this problem have resulted in lost targets, lowering the probability of detection, and not accounting for variations in the clutter.